injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)/Gallery
Costumes The below are Green Lantern's costumes from Injustice 2 offered since release. This includes any alternate costumes, game edition costumes, and the god and demon shader packs. Note that he is wearing his base armor in each picture. Green Lantern - Willpower.jpg|Willpower (default) Green Lantern - Willpower - Alternate.jpg|Willpower (alt) Green Lantern - American Hotshot.jpg|American Hotshot Green Lantern - American Hotshot (alt).jpg|American Hotshot (alt) Green Lantern - Avarice.jpg|Avarice Green Lantern - Avarice - Alternate.jpg|Avarice (alt) Green Lantern - Compassion.jpg|Compassion Green Lantern - Compassion - Alternate.jpg|Compassion (alt) Green Lantern - Death.jpg|Death Green Lantern - Death - Alternate.jpg|Death (alt) Green Lantern - Demon.jpg|Demon Green Lantern - Demon - Alternate.jpg|Demon (alt) Green Lantern - Electrum.jpg|Electrum Green Lantern - Fallen Lantern.jpg|Fallen Lantern Green Lantern - Fallen Lantern (alt).jpg|Fallen Lantern (alt) Green Lantern - Fear.jpg|Fear Green Lantern - Fear - Alternate.jpg|Fear (alt) Green Lantern - God.jpg|God Green Lantern - God - Alternate.jpg|God (alt) Green Lantern - Hope.jpg|Hope Green Lantern - Hope - Alternate.jpg|Hope (alt) Green Lantern - John Stewart.jpg|John Stewart Green Lantern - John Stewart - Alternate.jpg|John Stewart (alt) Green Lantern - Life.jpg|Life Green Lantern - Life - Alternate.jpg|Life (alt) Green Lantern - Love.jpg|Love Green Lantern - Love - Alternate.jpg|Love (alt) Green Lantern - Nth Metal.jpg|Nth Metal Green Lantern - Nth Metal (alt).jpg|Nth Metal (alt) Green Lantern - Rage.jpg|Rage Green Lantern - Rage - Alternate.jpg|Rage (alt) Green Lantern - Tournament.jpg|Tournament Images Green Lantern (Regime).png 500px-YellowLantern.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Green-Lantern.jpg|Green Lantern in Character Selection Screen Green-Lantern-Select.png|Green Lantern Selection Icon GreenLanternAvatarCostume.png|Green Lantern Avatar Costume for Xbox Live Green-lantern-thumb 0.png Injustice Gods Among Us Cover Art.jpg|Injustice: Gods Among Us Cover featuring Green Lantern GreenLanternProfilePic.jpg|Green Lantern Profile Pic from Injustice Facebook Aquaman vs Green Lantern.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Green Lantern vs. Aquaman Green Lantern in Archives.PNG|Green Lantern in Archives Green Lantern 9.jpg|Regime Green Lantern Green lantern regime.jpg|Regime Green Lantern in Archives 12000_535352836517336_724756938_n.jpg|Yellow Lantern Green lantern yellow lantern.jpg|Yellow Lantern in Archives New52GreenLantern.PNG|New 52 Green Lantern Green lantern new 52.jpg|New 52 Green Lantern in Archives Red Son Skin pack 2.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 Red Son Skin Pack II.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 Red Son Green Lantern.jpg|Red Son Green Lantern Red Son Green Lantern mini gun.jpg|Red Son Green Lantern GreenLanternCardiOS.png|IOS Green Lantern Card Green Lantern iOS.jpg|IOS Green Lantern GreenLanternNew52CardiOS.png|IOS New 52 Green Lantern Green Lantern Regime iOS.jpg|IOS Regime Green Lantern Green Lantern New 52.jpg|New 52 Green Lantern InjusticeMobileGreenLanternHalJordanPrime.png Green Lantern 1.jpg|Green Lantern Intro Green Lantern 6.jpg|"Fully Charged!" Lantern 1.jpg|Green Lantern vs. Solomon Grundy Lantern 2.jpg Lantern 3.jpg InjusticeGreenLanternYellowLanternHalJordan.png|Yellow Lantern (Sinestro Corps) Hal Jordan Yellow Meets Green.jpg|Green Lantern vs. Yellow Lantern Green Lantern vs Yellow Lantern 2.JPG Green Lantern 11.jpg|Clash Green LanternS.JPG|Super Move Lantern 11.jpg Lantern 12.jpg Lantern 13.jpg Lantern 14.jpg Lantern 15.jpg greenlanterns.jpg|Green Lantern Outro Green Lantern's Epilogue.jpg|Green Lantern's Epilogue GLWW.jpg|Green Lantern and Wonder Woman Pt 2512 210 o.jpg GLConceptSketch.jpg|Concept Art (Pencil) 32466162_10213983293688284_1534116688398647296_n.png greenlanternca.jpg|Concept art for Green Lantern. Green Lantern Art.jpg|Concept Art (CG) InjusticeMobileGreenLanternHalJordanNew52.png Green Lantern 1.png|Green Lantern's Official Render Porop3.jpg|Green Lantern's Lantern (Concept Art) hal_jordan__yellow_lantern_by_thed3xus-d7uxb10.jpg|Hal Jordan joins the Sinestro Corps. 32679838_10213983293848288_5329963588662591488_n.png DYSLumBXkAAWSay.jpg|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Rsgl.jpg|Red Son Green Lantern Redlanternjordan.jpg DmhukqeVsAAKRLq.jpg Injustice2-GREEN-LANTERN-wallpaper-1920x1080-29.jpg Injustice2-GREEN-LANTERN-wallpaper-MOBILE-65564.jpg Green_Lantern_(HD).png GreenLanternRegime.png GreenLanternNew52.png GreenLanternRedSon.png Hal_Jordan_the_Yellow_Lantern.png Red_Lantern_Card.jpg InjusticeGreenLantern.png|Green Lantern Prime InjusticeGreenLanternRegime.png|Green Lantern Regime InjusticeGreenLanternRedSon.png|Red Son Green Lantern InjusticeGreenLanternNew52.png|New 52 Green Lantern InjusticeGreenLanternRedLanternHalJordan.png|Red Lantern (Red Lantern Corps) Hal Jordan InjusticeHalJordanYellowLantern.png|Yellow Lantern (Sinestro Corps) Hal Jordan Videos Injustice Gods Among Us Green Lantern Trailer Injustice Battle Arena Fight Video Aquaman vs. Green Lantern HD Injustice Gods Among Us - Green Lantern vs. Solomon Grundy Category:Galleries